Four-By's Date with the General
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Four-By receives an email from General Carbine asking if he would like to go out on a date with her for St. Patrick's Day. Karina and M.D. are mine.


Four-By's Date with the General

I don't own Biker Mice from Mars. M.D. and Karina are my own characters. Any author/writer that wishes to use my characters can send a PM politely.

Chapter 1

It is a mild winter day here at the Last Chance Garage. Charley Davidson and the biker bros, Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo were helping out their mechanic with various odd chores and jobs for her business. "Hey, Charlie, they didn't exactly cover this in cool school", said Vinnie in an annoyed tone. "Well, Vinnie, it was you that spilled the transmission fluid and motor oil on the floor when you were fixing your Sweetheart," stated Throttle in a sincere manner. Modo was changing the oil filter in Four-By's truck, Big Moe, when he heard Charlie coming out with their lunch. He sets the old filter down on a dirty rag and lets the oil drain out through the oil basin. He gets up from his roller and rushes over to Charlie in great haste. In an act of chivalry, he asks in a polite manner, "Hey, Charlie-mama, can I help you with that?" Charley simply nods and lets Modo get their lunches from her and places them on the cherry dining room table. "Bros, it is chow time!" Throttle and Vinnie overhear Modo's voice of recognition, and they go wash up in the kitchen sink. They soon join the lovely mechanic and their fellow Freedom Fighter at the dining room table.

They say a prayer to their respective religions, as Mars and Earth have very similar religions. They are about to dig in into their chow when the phone starts ringing. Charlie gets up and tells them to continue without her. She sighs; it is probably another business call for a job or one of her family member trying to get in touch with her. "Hello, Last Chance Garage. Charlie Davidson is speaking." A friendly but rugged voice speaks in an assuring tone, "Hey, Charlie. It's me, Four-By. Hey, listen; you think I can talk to Throttle right now? If he ain't too busy?" Charlie yells over the phone, "Throttle, can you spare a few minutes of your time? Four-By wants to talk to you about something." Throttle smiles back and replies, "Sure thing, Charley-girl." He gets up from his rickety-old chair and walks over to Charlie. He takes from the phone from Charlie and tells her to go eat her lunch. Charlie simply gives him a kiss on the cheek and says in a teasing voice, "Don't take too long, hot stuff, or your lunch will get cold." Throttle chuckles in his throat and places the phone to his right ear. "Ok, Four-By, what do you want to talk about that you couldn't say with Charlie?"

Four-By takes a deep breath and soon begins to announce the biggest agreement he thought he could ask from the leader of the Biker Mice from Mars. "Just a few weeks ago, I received a letter from an interplanetary delivery service, an email to put it in better context. It stated that she wants to go out on a date with me for Valentine's Day. At first I thought this was some kind of joke made up to let my guard down. After some careful examination into the letter, however, I came to realize this young woman is desperate for attention and a lot of careful loving. So I am asking, with your permission, can I date this Martian mouse for one day?"

Throttle begins absorbing this new development as fast as he could. After a moment of taking in fully of Four-By's situation, he asks in a concerned manner, "Don't mind me asking, but who this Martian mouse you are hoping to court is?" Four-by declares in a confident voice, "The sender of the email was General Carbine." Throttle gasps in shock and drops the phone in realization. After taking a few short breaths, Throttle regains his composure and picks up the phone off the floor. He speaks in a very soft voice but loud enough for Four-By to hear very clearly, "I hate to burst your bubble like this, but Carbine happens to be my girlfriend. I don't mind if she wants to go out on a date with you. That is ok with me, but listen closely. She is a very special and wonderful woman to my heart. If you hurt her in any way, physically or mentally, I will kick your ass so hard you wish for a thing called pain and mercy. You get me?" Four-By answers back in an understanding tone, "I understand your terms of agreement, and I will accept full responsibility for what happens to the General. I would never to seek to hurt your lovely woman by any means necessary. Anything else I should know, so I can better understand your senorita better without looking like a doofus in front of her?" Throttle and Four-By laugh at that last statement.

The rugged but level-headed commander tells everything that Four-By needs to know before they go out on their Valentine's Day date. It all starts out like this, "Ok, Four-by, here's what you need to know about Carbine as best as I know before your date. First off, she is a big chocolate-eating machine, loves jewelry, and the only flowers she likes are red roses and marigolds. Next, her favorite Earth restaurants when she is here on Earth are Olive Garden, McDonalds, and Taco Bell. Her favorite pizza is Papa John's, surprisingly. Also whatever you do, don't dress up like a slob or look at other women besides her. She has a real peeve around that sort of thing. She gets jealous very easily and you don't want to see her when she gets really pissed. When she gets angry, she will obliterate her opposition to shreds with blaster, tooth, nail, and tail. Next, she likes going to the movies or just simply a picnic in the park will do nicely. Well, that is just simply it. You think you can handle my darling now?"

Four-by sighs in relief after absorbing all of Throttle's information. "Thanks bro, I think you've given all the information I need to do this date correctly. I just hope I don't screw this up." Throttle understands what he what he is going through as he has gone through this process once before. "Believe me, bro. I do. When she is due to arrive on Earth?" Four-by looks at his calendar and tells Throttle that the day for the date will be on St. Patrick's Day. He and Throttle laugh very hard until they couldn't laugh no more. After laughing and talking for a few more minutes, Throttle hangs the phone and goes over to the kitchen to finish his lunch. Amazingly, all of his food including a plate of hot dogs and French fries were still warm and crisp. He figured Charlie heated them up for him or cooked him a fresh plate earlier. He sat back down on his rickety-old oak chair and resumed eating his normal lunch. He couldn't wait tell his bros about this recent development in the works. He wondered if Charlie had any acknowledgement of this development before he got the word from Four-by. He also wondered why the love of his soul, mind, and heart was suddenly so interested in their African-American ally. He would ask his sweetheart about those questions later, but in the meantime he should tell Modo and Vinnie about this recent news concerning one of their closest Earth friends. He quickly finishes his lunch and heads into the living room to announce and explain to them about the events to come.


End file.
